The present invention relates to tent support framework systems and, in particular, to a multi-sectional tubular self-supporting framework assembly wherein a plurality of tubular pole pieces or sections are secured together with appropriate radially adjustable hinge couplers, in-line clevis/saddle couplers and “T or collar” couplers that longitudinally and transversely interconnect the tubular pole pieces to define a desired support framework.
With the increasing popularity of outdoor activities, a resurgence of interest has occurred in the camping industry. A variety of designs for stable, collapsible frame tents have evolved to meet this demand. Such tents are designed to meet the needs of a variety of users from backpackers, to weekend campers, who camp from their vehicle, to outfitted camps that are established in remote sites from horseback or four-wheeled vehicles.
Many tent support frames utilize a number of small diameter (i.e. less than ½ inch) poles constructed of fiberglass, aluminum or high strength materials. The poles frequently contain elastic shock cords and typically mount through fabric loops or to sleeves or clips secured to the tent fabric. With the assembly of the poles to define a framework, a fabric tent is draped over the frame and held taught with suitable fasteners. Some small tents provide self-contained support poles, which are permanently retained to the tent fabric.
Other or so-called “sheep herder or wall” tents have also shared in the resurgence of interest in camping. Historically, such tents were used by nomadic sheep herders, although wall tents are used to bivouac military and other personnel living and working from remote temporary sites. Tents offering comparable functionality are frequently used by recreating families and groups of hunters and fishermen for multi-day, base camps. The tents provide relatively large open floor living spaces that are heated with wood or gas stoves and contain various camp support furnishings in a weather protected setting. The fabric and other coverings for tents of this type however are relatively heavy and require a strong framework. Preferably the framework assembles with minimal effort and parts and provides multiple wind and snow stabilizing supports. Preferably too the support framework is modular and able to accommodate different arrangements of the support pieces.
Traditionally, the support framework for wall tents was mounted external to the fabric. More recently, internal frame support systems have been developed to more efficiently perform the same function with re-usable, lightweight tubular poles. These internal frame systems can also be used with one or more sections of tarpaulins to construct temporary weatherproof shelters such as for team sporting events or outdoor display/sale stalls for crafts, vegetables etc.
One such support system is described at U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,698. Rigid sleeve couplers are provided which retain pole sections that can be rotated in the sleeves. Although the '698 system adequately supports a tent and is susceptible to volume production with modular couplers, the couplers do not readily accommodate cabin style tents.
Another support system is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,238. This assembly provides hinged couplers which contain end support poles at a defined orientation to each other. Guy ropes, in turn, support the end frames and an overlying fabric cover. The couplers support the poles only in a single plane and are not able to contain longitudinal support poles, which are desired in a self-supporting framework.
Other couplers used in self-supporting frames are known which provide multiple sleeve segments that are welded at defined orientations to each other. A number of different types of couplers specific to each joint type are thus required to configure a desired framework. Correspondingly, it is necessary to stock a large variety of parts designed for each specific joint location, for example, inside/outside corners with defined angular orientations, straight couplers, T-couplers for horizontal ridge pole sections and associated vertical supports etc. Interconnecting pole pieces mount in the sleeves at specific structural locations and tarp(s) or a sewn contoured tent of a mating shape are fitted over the tubular frame skeleton.
To overcome the necessity of inventorying multiple parts and other logistics problems, a radially adjustable coupler was developed by applicant and is shown at U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,698. Such couplers are used in a variety of tent constructions including those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,114.
Couplers of the '698 type are used in frame systems constructed with several new coupler pieces of the present invention to facilitate construction of improved modular frameworks. The subject couplers were developed to provide flexibility and enhance the construction of wall-type tents and shelters.
The new improved couplers of the present invention were developed to enhance a user's options to tailor design a user's preferred tent support framework. The present invention provides for novel in-line clevis/saddle couplers that pivotally support pinned tubular pieces at any desired angular orientation between the ground or another coupler secured to an opposite end of the tubular section. Also disclosed is an “T or collar” coupler that can be used as an end fitting and that orthogonally pivots about a transecting interconnected pole piece. Hinged couplers providing adjustable and locked splay angles are also disclosed.
The improved couplers can be cast from aluminum, stainless steel or other suitable materials. The couplers are constructed to combine with interconnected tubular support pole pieces of 1 to 1½-inch diameter to form a strong, wind resistant support system for a canvas cover.
The present clevis/saddle, T/collar and hinge couplers are cast from appropriate metals and materials (e.g. aluminum, stainless steel etc.) to accommodate supported loads. The bores of the sleeves, collars and clevis saddles can be sized as desired to contain the coupled tubular pole pieces that radiate from the couplers. The poles can either be cut-to-length or can be mounted to telescope.